reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:"Kings of the Cobra Kufi Clan"
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the Kings of the Cobra Kufi Clan The world of New Austin has a bounty for a renowned possie called The Kings of the Cobra Kufi Clan.The word Kufi comes from the warriors of ancient Africa. They would wear this crown as a symbol of dominance, strength, and the comming of age from boy to warrior. The clan uses the word Kufi as a term for head, similar to the Apache Warriors collecting scalps. This possie is a arrogant,ruthless and the most notorious possie to invade the Xbox 360 world of Red Dead Redemption outright.This possie has earned the respect,fear and admiration of other possies the only way they know how. The hard way! No elite member is a modder. This Possie is known to make victims kneel, in order to establish dominance and swallow other possies into the ranks. Only the well ranked, well skilled and creative can be a King. They are a very loyal elite circle. If you cross one of them, you cross all of them. The clan also enjoys to follow an enemy from free roam to free roam until the enemy has tucked in their tail and kneeled before a high ranking King or until they quit the game or render themself invisible. In other words this possie means bussiness! If you come across any of us and do not want war. Put your gun away and address us with respect..!! Get down or Lay down!! and when you Lay down you stay Down. Joining the posse Joining the possie can vary from the Imperial or Elite Kings desire at the moment. In general u must be able to handle your own in any sittuation, Show respect to the elite members before you! To become an Elite King however requires special skills in shooting, mount riding, map and area navigation, hand to hand combat master, and be over the age of 18. However if you are under the age limit but show great promise and potiential you can be the execption. If you recieved honorary and provisional acceptance in the possie your chances of becoming a King Cobra are slim. Catch any leader in the free roam or send a message to YoungBlanket Jr or Holykush on xbox live. Make sure u you let us kno you want to be apart of this Cobra Kufi Clan. Now that the new DLC has come out we will not join any possie. You must be choosen, unless we reconize you as a legit shooter and doesnt quit in the heat of battle. The Empire Imperial Kings * Leader 1: YoungBlanket Jr. The founder and Imperial Wizzard of the clan has built a reputation of collecting the heads of anything that is deemed an enemy. He began his rise to glory by winning fist fights as a one man possie. Other possies and lone gunners began to hear of this "Kufi Collector" and began to challange his reputation. By his second passing into legend he has became the marksman with no sniper rifle. His personality can vary from mellow and fair, to menacing and malicious.Skills detail in headshots, rare game and bounty hunting. * Leader 2: Holykush. Co founder advisor and the''' General '''of the clan. He has a lust for breaking new recriuts and establishing the pecking order of the clan. Known as the Furian they call Riddick, his murderous appitite does not dissapoint.Skills detail in infiltration, and battle intelligence. * Leader 3: A Smoove. Brother of YoungBlanket Jr. He is the '''Cobra Commander '''of the clan, who has a thirst for opening chest and kufi juice with his trusty Shotgun. He doesnt like to say much since his Shotgun does most of the talking for him Elite King Cobras * lennonrulez..The youngest King Cobra.. His loyalty is without question is what the Cobras stand for. Most known for seeking and eliminating our most wanted Ruis 138 six times in a row to become public enemy with a swift Tomahawk to the face, to show that our motto stands true.. Get Down or lay down! And when u lay down you stay down!!! His actions were verified and seen by the Imperial Wizzard himself to be worthy of promotion to Elite King Cobra..The General Holykush was impressed by his glory to be further promoted to Captian, and makes sure the order of Imperial command are executed. * King Anthony195. The Universal Soldier of the clan and makes sure the orders of the Cobra Command and Imperial Command are carried out if lennonrulez is not there to enforce them. Specialty in front line combat, Rifle and Repeater shooting, *Rivals include YoungBlanketJr, and the French Cobra S warren S.* * TwoTiminThomas. Cousin of A Smoove and YoungBlanket Jr. Known for his solo missions and savage weapon play. Also rank King Elite. Cobra Kufi Clan * ASundayMassacre * PHENOLPTHALEIN * BLACK APACHE II Cobra International Expansion *S warren S. Our 1st Cobra from France. Very skillful rivals YoungBlanket Jr and King Anthony195 in rifle headshots. Here to invade France and Europe. External links Category:Posses }}